Blood Doesnt Mix With Roses
by Echeziel
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha and her hideous past behind, and joins Akatsuki, seeking some sort of twisted solace. She finds it in the most unlikely of places, with the most unlikely of people.Slight AU HidaSaku.
1. I

**(Author's Note is at the end)**

**_Blood Doesn't Mix With Roses_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_'Dancing Dirt Into The Snow'_**

* * *

A two story house with chipped white paint stood alone in the middle of the woods surrounding Konoha. It had a large, overgrown lawn, where the grass was 2 feet high. On the inside, the walls were a faded, chipped white, and the floor was a cold, gray concrete.

In the house lived three humans, a father, a mother, and a small daughter. This is one of the daughter's last nights in the house:

"_Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" Sakura yelled as she saw her dad continually throw things and stab her mother._

_In front of Sakura's eyes, she saw the flash of a sharp silver dagger, and heard the consequent scream. She saw an expensive vase break against the wall, in the very place that her mother was standing a mere two seconds ago._

_After her redheaded father cut a long, deep gash against her mother's stomach, her mother fell to the ground, her crisp white shirt stained red._

_Her father finished his rampage after awhile, and locked himself in the basement, slamming the old wooden door on the way. But it still disturbed Sakura that he was grinning madly._

_Then her attention snapped back to her mother, and the pinkette immediately let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Her mother had fallen to the floor, fatigued by dodging her husband's weapons, and also from blood loss._

_The older woman was covered almost completely in blood, her vibrant white hair almost making it unrecognizable. It clumped together, and knots were snarled all over._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" the small pinkette sobbed._

_Her mother turned to her, and whispered something weakly. Sakura couldn't make it out, so she leaned closer, her long hair dipping in the gathered pools of blood._

"_Sakura, never lose sight of your goals. Believe in what you know is right, and don't let anyone change you or who you are" her mother then drew a ragged breath, then continued in a rasping voice._

"_Before I leave, I must tell you this. In the top of your closet is a trunk. The trunk is hidden amongst your things, so search hard, and don't let your father see what is inside. Everything in that trunk is meant for you, and only you, so keep it close. And inside of the trunk you will also find a black velvet bag" Her mother coughed up blood, but continued, much weaker than before._

"_Inside the bag is a necklace. Wear it, and wear it proudly, since now you are the queen of the crows and ravens. I love you, my little cherry blossom. Goodbye" said her mother, dragging in one last long, heavy, ragged breath before her eyes fluttered shut, and her body shut down forever._

_The four year old clutched her mother's clothes, sobbing things like "Mommy, don't die, don't leave me!"_

_She barely noticed her father slipping away, cackling. He didn't spare her a second glance, merely slammed the door shut and left, never to return. For two days and nights Sakura stayed by her mother's side until she finally fell unconscious from the lack of food, water, and sleep._

_She awoke, and remembered what her mother said. _

'_A trunk. A trunk at the back of my closet' Sakura thought_

_Sakura slowly got up and dragged herself up the stairs to her old bedroom, which housed two small piles of clothes, one clean, one dirty, a beaten up old mattress, and a closet. She opened her closet doors, and rummaged through her things until she found the trunk._

_She opened it, and found it had no dust whatsoever, like it did in the movies, when the girl or boy opens the big box, at the climax of the story. Her eyes searched the things inside, and found what they were looking for._

_She lifted her hand into the box and grabbed the small velvet bag, pulling it out delicately. She opened the bag, and out fell the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen._

_It was intricately interwoven with a strange black metal that felt like silk, and it was attached to a black lace choker. The width of it was only half an inch, but she clumsily put it on, and it somehow shrunk to her size._

_Then she turned to the rest of the trunk, and decided to go through it later. She had what her mother wanted her to get, so she put the rest to look at later. Now, for the hard part. Now, she had to announce to the world, her mother's….death. She could feel a tiny piece of hope die inside her. A tiny tear began as well, and she let a single tear briefly caress her cheek, then dropping on to the cold, unforgiving land on which she lived._

XXXX

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat. She HATED when she had that dream. It was her mother's last moments in life, and the last sighting of her father. But the memory was painful for her, and the memory reoccurred constantly in her dreams, almost every night. The pain that the memories caused now were ALMOST as painful as they were when it was fresh in her mind. Yes, she could remember it, all to clearly. She could remember the metallic, rusty-ish smell of her mother's blood, she could remember the vivid red of the blood and her father's hair, and she could remember the loud crashes and bone-chilling screams resonating from her mother's throat.

Sakura shook her head, as if trying to dislodge the memory, and decided to get ready for the day. Even though it was only 3 in the morning.

Sakura threw on a casual black tank top and her usual medic skirt and skin-tight shorts.

Casual enough for training, dressy enough for hospital work, just the way she preferred it.

The pinkette opened her bedroom door and walked to the kitchen. The white marble of the counter tops gave off a sort off eerie light, guiding her way to the fridge. Yes, her kitchen guided her. Yes, some people would think that ever-so-slightly weird. Did Sakura Haruno particularly _care_? No, not really.

The kunoichi opened the freezer doors and pulled out her favorite Oreo flavored ice cream. Yes, that was what she normally had for breakfast. As pointed out by Naruto countless times, there was no nutritional value in Oreo ice cream. Which was usually countered by 'Well there's a lot of calcium, and _ramen_ isn't nutritious either, Naruto!'

Sakura quickly finished her ice cream, then ran out the door, grabbing her weapons and medical pouches on the way. And her apartment keys. Cuz you always need those.

Yes, Sakura was traumatized by her mother's death. But seeing the homicide conducted in front of her very eyes, the pinkette somehow grew strong off of that fear, and turned into the fierce yet gentle kunoichi/medic she is now. But Sakura had a dark side, which was very powerful and manipulative, but fiery tempered, which sometimes took control of her thoughts and interfered with her decisions. The same side often made her feel unwanted and unneeded, like all of her friends and all of Konoha hated her. Yes, that side could be _very_ manipulative.

The pinkette arrived at Team Kakashi's training grounds right on time, which was after Naruto and Sai, and before Kakashi himself.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, right into her ear.

"DAMMIT, NARUTO! I'M NOT DEAF, AND I'M NOT ACROSS THE FIELD! DON'T YELL IN MY DAMN EAR! OR SOON I _WILL _BE DEAF, AND I'LL _KILL_ YOU IF THAT HAPPENS!"Sakura screamed, punching the obnoxious blond in the head.

While Naruto was complaining about how Sakura hated him, Sai greeted the fuming kunoichi politely. Well, as politely as Sai, the ex-ROOT member, could.

"Good morning, Ugly!"

Sakura glared at Sai, but tried to reign in her temper.

Then Kakashi appeared, and the training began, Sai and Sakura versus Naruto and Kakashi.

XXXX

After training, when Naruto and Sai left, and Sakura stayed behind to gather herbs from the forest surrounding the field, Kakashi cornered her and briefly told her what was told to him by the Hokage to relay to Sakura.

The kunoichi stared at her sensei in disbelief, "I...I'm being transferred?" she repeated, not quite comprehending.

Kakashi sighed inwardly, and replied "Yes, Sakura. As an undercover Iwagakure nin, you will have to gain information on Iwagakure to help Konoha get a better view on how the other Ninja Countries are faring, as well as whether or not we should anticipate an attack in the near future. I'm afraid that as soon as you cross the Fire Country borders, you are an Iwagakure nin in any Konoha or Iwa nin's eyes"

She still didn't quite comprehend , and then the meaning of his words hit her. A dark, crushing aura surrounded her, and Kakashi unconsciously took a step back. He had never seen the pink haired medic-nin like this, never this upset.

"Fine. Good bye, then, Kakashi-sensei" she replied through clenched teeth, then disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

XXXX

Sakura breathed in deeply. This was her chance she had been waiting for.

She needed to ditch this place, Konoha, because it reminded her of the memories. The painful ones, such as her childhood, her while past, Sasuke's betrayal then a few years later his execution, lingered heavily, nearly dampening the atmosphere with its weight. And it also held good ones, like the beginning of Team 7, and the party they held for the removal of the title 'The Rookies'. She had come so far, from the weakling she once was, looked down on by others, to the strong and respected kunoichi she now was.

But now, now she was packing all her close belongings, and getting ready to depart from her almost, maybe former, beloved home.

She looked over the things she was going to leave, and her eyes spotted the trunk, the very same trunk that her mother had quickly told her about all the years beforehand.

She cast a jutsu on it to make her able to summon it later, if the need arises, or she just needed to be reminded of her mother for some reason.

The pinkette closed the small backpack, and slipped it onto her shoulders. She ninja-jumped to the Konoha gate, and left, without saying goodbye, which she had a feeling she would regret later, but now she was determined to get to the Akatsuki, and she was terribly hardheaded.

XXXX

The pink haired kunoichi was breathing heavily now, and her once-quick, graceful steps were now slow and stumbling.

She breathed in lightly, , and her ribs hurt from the small movement, making Sakura wince. Deciding that she needed to rest her body and restore some chakra, she stopped by a large willow tree with a fast flowing, clear, gurgling stream running through the small glade, forming an island-like shape. Satisfied with her surroundings, she set up her makeshift hammock of ropes, and settled down for a short cat nap, not bothering to make a fire.

Sakura fell asleep on the unstable network of ropes, and woke soon after when a black and red cloaked ninja stumbled out of the rustling bushes. He was wearing an orange swirly mask, which reminded her of a deflated basketball with a hole in it for his eye, and he had short, spiky black hair. From what she could see, the one eye that it showed wielded the Sharingan.

"Please don't hurt me" she whimpered, slightly scared, but completely confident that she could kill this loser if need be.

"Don't worry, Pinky! I won't hurt you, because Leader-sama said to not hurt you, and Hidan-san said that you were his, and to not injure you. Then he said that Jashin-sama wanted a virgin for his ritual, and Hidan-san figured you were a virgin, and that Leader said that he sensed you were really strong. Tobi has no idea how he figures out how people are strong!"

'Its called chakra you idi-' Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts when the boy called Tobi lifted her up off of the hammock and started to carry her on his shoulder. Sakura yelled and screamed in protest, punching his back with her petite fists, occasionally using chakra which merely caused Tobi to grunt.

Sakura gave up, and just rested on his shoulder for awhile, until she finally spoke up.

"Can we at least get my stuff, if you're gonna take me without my permission?"

Tobi merely held up an Akatsuki-standard cloaked arm, and revealed her backpack, which was held by a black leather-gloved arm.

They continued like that for awhile, with Tobi avoiding most of her inquiring with his own questions, and when she didn't answer, he just mindlessly babbled on about random topics. Then Tobi stopped abruptly.

"Hidan-senpai! Tobi got the girl! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, too cheerfully for Sakura's taste. Apparently Hidan's too.

"TOBI! Dammit, you're late!" Hidan yelled, annoyed.

"Tobi is sorry…"

"Come on. Lets just get going. I can't sacrifice her to Jashin-sama, so we might as well hurry the fuck up. Now I have to find another virgin" Hidan said, mumbling the last part. Then he snorted, and started to walk away.

"Uh…Wait… Hidan-senpai!" Tobi said, running after Hidan.

Somewhere off in the trees a yellow eyed person was watching the whole ordeal.

"Tsk, Tsk… Leader will not be happy that they are late…eh, heh, heh, heh."

* * *

**Okay! Thanx for reading, and i'm gonna answer a few questions that might be asked BEFORE you ask them. Such as, just because Sakura's dad has blood red hair does NOT mean that he is Sasori or Gaara! and the reason she left has to do with her past, the things she hides behind her cheery 'mask', and her darker side. Yes. im trying not to give to many things away. And the name for the chapter is the song i listened to while i edited it or wrote it. Thet'll be changed later, unless they fit. So...PLEASE review. And yes, this has been RE-EDITED! Thank you.  
**


	2. II

**(Author's Note at the end)**

_**Blood Doesn't Mix With Roses**_

**_Chapter 2_**

_**'Love Rhymes With a Hideous Car Wreck**_

* * *

Hidan, Tobi, and an asleep Sakura finally came in sight of the cave that they were currently using as headquarters, and Tobi cringed, seeing as Pein was standing on the grass in front of the cave, glaring at them with his silvery ringed eyes.

"You're late" he stated simply, his emotionless voice showing no hidden emotion, no emotion at all.

"Tobi is sorry, Leader-sama! It won't happen again! Tobi is a good boy, really!" Tobi rushed, trying to save his hide, trying the classic 'Tobi is a good boy!'.

"Psh. Yeah, sorry Leader. Can I go in now? This bitch is getting heavy as hell" Hidan said, shifting the asleep kunoichi for emphasis, trying to find a more comfortable position. Seriously, who wants to carry a bubblegum haired chick who is worthless for everything except for sacrifices to Jashin? Not Hidan.

"Yes, Hidan, you may go in"Hidan rolled his eyes, his attitude becoming slightly less annoyed. But directed to Pein, he mumbled "Annoying dumb fucking prick"under his breath.

The silver haired man started to walk inside the cave.

The orange haired finger held up his finger for pause, so Hidan stopped briefly, huffing in annoyance.

However, Hidan, as a consequence of being late, when the retrieval mission was given to _you_, under the pretenses that you will not be late and she will not be harmed, you mustput her in _your_ room as punishment"

Hidan groaned, and let out a long string of curses under his breath. He stayed put, though, sensing that there was more to his punishment, and he didn't want to further the consequences by ignoring his 'Dickweed of a leader'

"You also have bathroom and kitchen duty for a month, including cooking meals and shopping for supplies, getting all the money for that _from Kakuzu_"

Hidan stared at Pein in horror.

"There is _no. fucking. WAY_ that ill ask that asshole for money! And even if, Jashin-sama forbid, I had to get on my knees and _beg_ for it, the bastard wouldn't give it to me anyway" Hidan stated, looking smug, since he thought that he had won the argument.

"True. But you must get money from him nonetheless. And if you don't...well...Hidan...there are ways to cause pain that don'tinvolve feeling the sting. Such as Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Ive seen the _horrors _that it can create in one's mind"

Hidan whimpered at the thought, then prayed to Jashin-sama that this was all a dream. Then he gloomily dragged himself and the sleeping pinkette into the maze of scantily lit tunnels and caverns.

Pein then turned his eerie ringed eyes to Tobi, looking at him in a nonchalant manner.

"And you, Tobi, will clean Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu's rooms for a month, as well as laundry duty" he ordered, naming the three messiest rooms and the horrifying _**laundry room. **_

"Yes, Leader-sama!" Tobi replied, glad that the punishment wasn't too serious, at least not as serious as Mr. Masochist's was.

Tobi then skipped inside, heading to the old janitor's closet at the end of the hallway that was home to all of the Akatsuki's bedroom entrances.

The swirly-orange masked man took out a mop, a bucket of water, Scrubbing Bubbles, and a giant scrub brush. He even went so far as to change into the old janitor's suit, which was slightly bloodstained from the 'mysterious' disappearance of the previous janitor.

Then he went off, skipping to Deidara's room. As soon as he opened the door, Deidara _knew _that Leader was behind it, and was instantly plotting revenge on Pein, for making him endure the _hours_ of non-stop chattering coming from the spiky-haired man.

XXXX

Hidan and Sakura had a relatively easy-going captor-captive relationship. She would wake up every morning and examine him from her viewpoint from his dark gray couch, and he would wake under her gaze, smirk, and say something along the lines of 'I know I'm sexy, bitch, but its not very polite to mentally undress someone, whether they are in fucking dream-land or not', and Sakura would reply with something like 'I wasn't mentally undressing, ogling, or doing ANYTHING along those lines. Jeez, I'm just merely examining my captor'. He would just smirk, in his all-knowing way, and accept her answer, deciding to humor her.

Then they would take turns in the shower, dressing in the bathroom so as not to make either of them uncomfortable, and he would attach a chakra leash to her, tie the end of it around his wrist and the other around hers, and he would drag her to breakfast in the relatively small kitchen, whether she was awake or not.

Their days continued like that, Sakura occasionally worrying over the goings-on of the shinobi world outside the cave.

When Hidan left on a mission, he would leave her with either Deidara or Kisame, who she had grown close with quickly.

Deidara was passionate about his art and compassionate about the ones around him, even if he preferred not to show it, and hid it well behind his poker-masks and his annoying smug, cocky attitude And he was a very good listener, and Sakura would find herself pouring out her troubles to him without hesitation, and receiving insightful advice in return. And it went both ways. The two would also make digs at each other, and get each other all worked off and pissed, but then they would laugh it off until they fell over comically, where they would just laugh harder and harder until they just plain couldn't _breathe_. They developed an _almost_ brother-sister relationship.

Kisame was the second choice for 'babysitting', as Sakura called it. He was easy to get along with, cracking jokes at anyone and everyone's expense, though no one was offended by them. Even though the jokes sometimes held hidden meanings or a sadistic edge. Their relationship was relatively brother-sister as well.

And Sakura and Hidan...well...lets just say that Hidan got very attached to the pinkette, though he wouldn't let it show at _any _costs, because it would probably be considered a scratch to his stupid male pride, or a sin to his god.

Yes, they usually argued over minor things, and then he would casually insert an invitation to join him in his bed, or join him for a ritual, because 'IT just feels so damn _good,_ like he was fully _alive _for the first time, every time'

Which Sakura refused with a polite 'no', and if he insisted and tried to force her, he would usually find himself embedded in the wall.

Yes, it was a relatively peaceful captor-captive relationship.

XXXX

'Dammit!' Hidan thought, strolling through the bustling streets of the marketplace.

Sakura had been with the Akatsuki for a few months now, and her birthday was tomorrow. All of the Akatsuki had gotten her something, even _Kakuzu, _for Jashin-sama's sake! All, _except_ for our favorite Jashin follower named Hidan.

So that's how he ended up here, in a marketplace full of heathens and hypocrites, to find a last-minute gift for the Akatsuki's prisoner/captive/almost trusted person/friend.

The silver haired man scanned each of the vendor's stalls quickly for something suitable, something that screamed 'SAKURA!', but didn't see much.

There was a colorful fine clothes shop, but he knew she wasn't crazy about clothes, so he didn't bother even scanning the racks. There was a book store, but he could tell that there were no heavy tomes on medical jutsu, which she absolutely _adored_. He knew that there would only be travel guides, tourist things, and trivial nonsense.

His purple eyes scanned countless food stalls, trinket shops, gypsy and fortune teller stands, and clothes shops, with the occasional religious vendor or book store thrown into the bundle of 'overflowing joy'

After awhile of non-stop searching, his eyes landed on a weaponry stall, and he strode over to further examine the vendor's wares. The merchant, a bald, skinny man with a brown wild beard and chocolate-colored eyes bounced over to the less-than-happy potential customer.

"Hello, sire. May I help you find anything?" he asked. Hidan glanced at him, then continued examining his wares, ignoring his optimistic attitude and happy demeanor.

"Is there a special something you are looking for? Maybe for a special someone?" he asked, -always persistent with the wealthy-looking customers.

"No. Fuck off" Hidan replied, keeping calm somehow, but his nerves were quickly fraying.

He kept searching,occasionally holding up a finely crafted weapon to examine more carefully. Soon the merchant approached him once again.

He handed Hidan a sword wordlessly, and Hidan unconsciously reached out and grasped it's hilt.

The silver haired Akatsuki member examined the sword closely, his finger lightly tracing the patterns.

The blade had red cherry blossoms engraved in the charcoal black metal, and the hilt's grip was made of a crimson and black silk, but a kind that you can easily hold for hours without losing your grip. The hilt guard was the shape of a four pointed star, and on the back of the hilt was a chain of pure black metal cherry blossoms extending. Over all, the sword was beautiful, and anyone could tell that it was lovingly crafted by the one of the finest metal workers in history. The sword was also amazingly light and easy to handle, sharp enough to cut through anything, and by the unnatural glint of the metal, Hidan could tell that the blade would never break, the edges never dull.

He instinctively knew that she would love it. He payed the vendor after selecting a red sheath with a black engraved cherry blossoms, and 'poofed' away, back to the Akatsuki hideout, and back to _his _(self-proclaimed) little cherry blossom. Yes, his, but she didn't know it yet.

XXXX

Sakura awoke in her and Hidan's room, and she noticed that the great, grumpy, lump of wasted space was not sleeping in like usual, so there was no extra warmth radiating from his side of the room, which was awfully cold.

She shrugged it off, then just sat there, her mind still groggy from sleep. After a few minutes, she stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning, namely to take a shower and brush her hair and teeth.

The kunoichi took the shower, a long, warm one at that, and wrapped a towel around herself then went to the dresser to get her clothes.

She opened the bottom drawer of the wooden dresser and took out her new pair of pants that were midnight black, with rips on the sides so that it showed off some of her creamy white skin, with buckles attached to the fabric for a rougher appearance.

Then she closed the drawer, and opened the drawer directly above it. Sakura pulled out a dark maroon shirt, that was cut in a similar way to her pants. The fabric had rips on the side so that her porcelain skin showed through, and the top of it had no sleeves or straps, much like a tube top. Also, the shirt was VERY form fitting. She smirked. Hidan wouldn't ignore her now, and he would offer the same once again, and she would decline, and continually tease him throughout the day.

Then she went into the bathroom to change.

XXXX

The Akatsuki members were gathered in the living room, a red-walled room with dark gray couches and recliner chairs. The ninja were talking and updating each other on the newest things happening in the ninja countries, when Sakura walked in.

The men stopped talking immediately, some covering their thoughts behind masks, but some were openly staring. She waved, and walked over to talk to Konan. The older kunoichi smirked, knowing she was trying to tease Hidan. Konan talked to her , not mentioning the fact that Sakura's mind trick had been noticed.

Suddenly someone turned out the lights, and turned on a black light instead. Sakura looked around with her eyes wide, and suddenly the floor around her was covered in boxes wrapped with brightly colored paper. Okay, it wasn't brightly colored, it was all black or red, with a few Akatsuki patterned ones thrown in, but still!

Anyways, she looked at the Akatsuki members, her eyes filled with questions. Their facial expressions were in varying degrees of happiness, contempt, and smugness. Even Itachi was smiling. And yes, he was _smiling_, not smirking, even though the smile was so slight that it was barely detectable.

"What are all these for?" she asked.

"For you. Its your birthday, right, yeah?" Deidara said.

"It is?" she asked. If it really was, she hadn't noticed.

"Yup. Today's March 28th. Thats you're birthday, right?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah"

Tobi chuckled a little, and Sakura whirled around and asked him what was so damn funny.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Tobi thinks that Sakura-chan sounds like Deidara-senpai, since she says 'yeah' a lot, too"

Sakura blushed, then she shrugged it off, and turned to stare at her new 'friends', who were eagerly awaiting the present opening with varying degrees of intensity.

XXXX

Sakura sat on Hidan's bed, the gifts she received spread out around her. She was sure he wouldn't mind, she had been invited in many times, and now she was, but for different reasons entirely.

She had gotten a detailed sculpture of a cherry blossom tree from Deidara, a delicate puppet from Sasori that she accepted ONLY after she made sure it wasn't made from a once-living creature, and a mini cherry blossom tree that would never grow large from Zetsu. From Konan she had received an unreleased book on medical jutsu, which had been personalized to the point where it didn't show ANYTHING about what she had learned, instead showing forbidden but effective jutsu that could heal in a second.

Her gift from Pein just blew her away. He had handed her a small box and a flat, square one. She had opened the small one first, and she saw Orochimaru's old ring, which had the kanji that meant 'Sky'. In the other box was an Akatsuki cloak, that fit her perfectly and hugged her curves, but not enough do that she couldn't hide multiple weapons.

Kakuzu had been cheap, but she was grateful for what she got. He had gotten her a fake silver bracelet that was inlaid with small onyx and ruby stones. Even though they were fake, she still thanked him, while Deidara had muttered 'cheapskate'.

Kisame had gotten her a beta fish, where its colors changed every time it moved, so that it would be pink one minute, and green the next, and Itachi had given her a simple silver necklace that had a circle with a metal cherry blossom that was silver and had dark metallic pink shadowing.

Tobi had promised to take her shopping, since he didn't know what to get her . Sakura had laughed, and then agreed. But to hold her over until then, Tobi had given her a pretty silk green scarf.

Sakura was grateful for everyone caring, but she felt sad that Hidan didn't care enough to get her anything, when she cared about him infinitely, beyond just a mere attraction to his features, but he didn't feel the same back. It was just like with Sasuke. She had fallen head over heels, but he didn't care about her in return.

But now Sakura knew the difference between love and a simple crush. She had cared about Sasuke, but her young and naïve mind thought that she had been in love, when in truth she was just crushing on a cold man who would never have an inkling of feeling back. With Hidan, she would do anything for him, without him having to ask. He seemed to balance her out, and he seemed to have become a part of her. She knew that the two men were a lot alike, yet on totally opposite ends of the universe.

But Sakura knew that what she felt for Hidan was a lot deeper and more heartfelt. She liked Hidan for who he is, _what_ he is, and what he does. Though he was very attractive, that wasn't why she liked him, as she did Sasuke for his appearance.

Suddenly Sakura's tears began to flow freely, and she curled up in a ball. She grabbed the fuzzy duck that Deidara had given her for Easter, and tried to find comfort in that.

But her feelings were so mixed up and confusing that she couldn't go to any other Akatsuki member for comfort, because they wouldn't know what to do since she was so sentimental. Except for Konan, who had to leave on a long mission as soon as Sakura's party had ended, or Deidara, but the Deidara option had one drawback- the blond couldn't handle the waterworks. He would go all awkward, then find an excuse to leave.

Sakura was crying so hard that her entire body racked from the sobs, and her eyesight had become watery and blurry.

She didn't notice when someone entered the room, instead she could only focus on the thoughts running chaotically around in her head, some painful enough to sting. Her tears still flowed freely, and she didn't notice when the person sat down on the bed, and waited, as if silently asking if she needed them for anything, or for a shoulder to cry on.

After a few minutes, the pinkette was picked up by the person, and was shifted into their lap. She still sobbed uncontrollably, then fell asleep, with the mystery persons arms around her, humming a strange song and giving her an odd sense of normalcy, which was totally out of place in this situation.

* * *

**Okay...um...not much to say about this chapter. I combined 2 chapters together...and...yeah. Well, please review, and the song is Love Rhymes With a Hideous Car Wreck by The Blood Brothers, i think. Anyways, please review, and maybe Tobi will take _you_ shopping! Anyways...yeah. Bye!  
**


	3. III

**(READ AUTHOR"S NOTE AT THE END!)**

**_Blood Doesn't Mix With Roses_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_You're Gonna Go Far, kid_**

* * *

Sakura woke up on Hidan's bed, alone in the dark-lit room. The person who had held her through her sob-fest last night wasn't there, and neither was her favorite Akatsuki member, the one with silvery-white hair and amazing purple eyes.

Had he forgotten about her birthday? Had he forgotten about _her_? Did he quit the Akatsuki? Did he even bother to come back last night? Did he come back and decide to leave again, since she was crying? Did Hidan know who the person who had held her was? Did he even know that someone helped her through the night? Then, one thought rose above all others. Was _Hidan_, the sadistic religious pretty-boy of Akatsuki, the one who held her and kept away her nightmares about her mother's death?

Sakura shook her head, ridding her mind of the ridiculous thoughts that were flooding her mind like a small army. There was no way in _hell _that he would care that much to do that.

She got off of Hidan's bed and gathered the objects that she had not bothered to move last night. She put them on the end table by 'her' couch, and walked over to the dresser to pick out the clothes for the day.

She grabbed them and headed into the bathroom for a shower, and she came out wearing her simple black cut-of tank top with fishnets trimming the bottom edge and her baggy ninja pants with the multiple large pockets for her weapons and things, so that she didn't have to carry extra pouches on her belt. She threw on her Akatsuki cloak and slipped the Akatsuki ring on her left pinkie.

Sakura walked out into dimly lit hall, and strode confidently down to the kitchen for her morning coffee. Her mind was in a different place, so she didn't notice when someone walked out of a wooden doorway, and into her. She looked up, and Tobi gave a polite apology, and then continued on his way, humming something that resembled the Barney theme song.

The pinkette stared after him for a moment, watching his slowly shrinking backside, and then entered the kitchen, which was a fairly large room.

It had a table in the middle, which could seat 10 people, and it had a big pantry fully stocked with all the foods imaginable, well, the ones that could be stored in the pantry. Everything else was in the fridge, which was made of stainless steel, and had two doors. The fridge even had the grips on the door handles and the little ice/water dispenser on the door. Sakura really liked the fridge.

The rest of the kitchen had black marble counter tops, and the cabinets were made of dark cherry wood. The stove, microwave, coffee maker, espresso machine, blender, toaster and dish washer were made of stainless steel as well.

The kunoichi walked over to the counter and grabbed a small blueberry muffin from the box that Kisame brought to the base earlier this morning, and then she poured out some of the coffee from the coffee maker. She put in a lot of sugar and French Vanilla flavored creamer.

She walked over and sat across from Kisame wordlessly, still lost in her thoughts about Hidan, though she was trying to rid them now, as well.

The shark looked at her and flashed her a sharp-toothed grin, and she gave a small smile in return, her expression clouded with a hint of confusion.

She sat eating her muffin and drinking her coffee at the table across from the tall fish-man for awhile, one of them occasionally starting a small conversation, and then letting it drop. They just sat in each other's company, reveling in the peace and quiet.

Sakura got up when she finished, and after saying a polite goodbye to 'fish-stick', she walked to Deidara's room. The blond had become one her closest friends in the Akatsuki hideout, and she liked talking to him. He was an easygoing, relaxed person who would hear you out, though he may add the occasional sarcastic or snide remark out of habit.

Sakura let her chakra flare outside of his door, letting him know that she was there, and entered the room, taking in its soothing navy-colored walls and simple furnishings. She had always liked Deidara's room, but Deidara insisted that there was nothing special about it.

Sakura let her eyes wander, and they landed on her blond-haired friend. He looked relaxed, shaping a large bird sculpture, and didn't look up when she entered, though he knew of her presence.

"Deidara?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking up from the bird.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. About what, yeah?" he said, finally turning to face her and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, yesterday, I was...reminiscing, and there was a….strange person who came in and….Comforted me, in the middle of the night. Do you know who that...could be?"

Deidara tensed, and then said "Uh….no I don't, sorry, yeah. I wish I could help you, I really do, but I...uh...just remembered that I have to...uh...find Tobi and go on a….mission, yeah! So, bye, I guess, Sakura-chan! Good luck finding this 'mystery person' of yours!"

Then the blond male quickly walked out of the room, and disappeared down the hall, supposedly going to find his partner.

She stared after him quizzically for a brief moment, and then left as well, entering her and Hidan's room a few minutes later.

She walked over to sit on her couch, staring into space, not really taking in her surroundings, but being aware of them at the same time. Suddenly she snapped out of it, and looked around the room, hoping to find Hidan, or any traces of the man.

Sakura noticed a red sheath with black cherry blossoms and a sheathed sword on her dresser. She walked over to it, and picked it up, her delicate hands careful not to let it slip or get injured in any way.

The pink haired Akatsuki member unsheathed the sword, and saw that it was beautifully crafted, inlaid with red cherry blossoms and a silk grip, with a star-shaped hilt guard. There was a chain of black cherry blossoms coming out the back of the hilt, and she ran a petite hand over the blade. It was perfectly smooth, with the edge sharp enough to cut through anything. She brought it over to the couch, and fingered the hilt guard. Then she felt underneath it that there were a few scratches or something.

She took a look at the small 'imperfection', and saw a few small words, that stopped her train of thought, and made her heart skip a few beats.

_'Sakura, I love you, and always will'_

Sakura gently stroked the words, then attached the sheath to her back with a back-strap she found in Hidan's 'Weapons Accessories' box, then she headed out to the training grounds, preparing to ask Kisame or Itachi to give her katana lessons.

XXXX

The kunoichi stood in the middle of the field, panting heavily. Her clothes slung to her body, sticky with sweat, and she had a few minor lacerations from the swordplay.

She had ended up training with both Kisame and Itachi, and Kisame taught her to mostly defend herself, while Itachi showed her how to attack swiftly and silently, like an assassin.

She had just finished a heavy spar with Itachi, with the Uchiha winning, of course, with barely a bead of sweat on his skin.

"Okay. I'm done here. I'm gonna take a shower. Bye, Kisame. Bye, Itachi!" she called, strutting back to her room in the Akatsuki base.

See, the training field was a large meadow in the middle of the cave, where there was no roof, so the sun could shine through onto the training people below. The herbs that Konan collected for their small collection of herbal remedies grew wild in this area, so it just added to the training experience when you had to watch your step, so that you don't step on leafy green plants. Or a _very _mad blue haired kunoichi would probably chase you down the halls with a frying pan.

Sakura opened the dark cherry-wood door that lead to her room, and she spied Hidan lounging on his bed, doing...something. He was writing something down, or drawing. She couldn't tell.

"Hello, Hidan. How are you today?" she asked. Crisp and polite, not showing her mix of emotions beyond the cool exterior.

"I'm fucking fine, bitch. Have you been out training? Your clothes are all clingy and sticky and shit" he stated, his eyes traveling up and down her body critically.

"Oh, have you noticed?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah, I have. So why don't you get your ass in there and take damn shower already?!"

"Damn! You're so goddamn pushy all of a sudden! Relax, a little bit, at least!" she screeched, before going over to her dresser and snatching the first things she saw.

XXXX

Sakura felt her worries wash away with the warm water. Too bad that she couldn't stay in the shower forever, eh?

She reached out and turned the nozzle in the shower wall, then stepped out of the shower, wrapping her favorite white, fluffy towel around her person.

She dried herself off, and pulled on her undergarments and then her faded blue jeans. She reached out for a shirt, but all she could find was another pair of jeans.

Sakura became frantic. She searched all around the small bathroom for it, behind the toilet, down the sink's drain, knocking over the racks of carefully stacked bathroom equipment in her haste.

It fell with a loud '**CRASH**!', and Hidan came running into the bathroom.

"What the fuck was tha-holy fucking Jashin-sama help me!" he prayed, whispering the last part. She was bent over to pick up the rack, and he had gotten a _very _good look at her cleavage.

She finished picking up the stand, then stood up to find herself face-to-face with Hidan, who was cherry-red in the face and was swallowing nervously.

"Is something wrong, Hidan? Do you have a fever?" she asked, automatically stepping closer to him to check his forehead temperature with her hand.

"Y..yeah. I'm J..just fine. Uh...I'll, uh, leave now" he stuttered, before he left the small bathroom, walking off to somewhere else in the Akatsuki base to vent.

Sakura shrugged it off as male weirdness, then went to her dresser, and she opened the shirt drawer, ready to quickly grabbed shirt. But there were none in there. Then she remembered that she had worn them all, and that today was laundry day. So, they were in the laundry room, which was conveniently place all the way across the Akatsuki base.

She sighed, and resigned herself to doing one of the lowest things she had on her 'Low Things Sakura Shouldn't Do But May Need To In The Near Future List'. She had to: raid a man's dresser.

She slowly and cautiously walked over to Hidan's dresser, afraid that something sinister was going to leap out and bite her, maybe rip a few large chunks of skin off of her body while the beast is at it.

But nothing came out. No creepy-crawlies, no mini-chimera's, and no gigantic fire-breathing dragons. Unless the dresser itself counted as a beast, which she didn't think so. It was just so...still...that she could hardly believe it. I mean, seriously, its a MAN'S DRESSER! Really, did _anyone _besides herself read the 'Top 100 Most Scary Things In A Female's Life'? Yeah, she didn't think so.

She finally reached the 'Dresser of DOOM!' as she dubbed it, and tentatively reached out a hand to grab the handle for one of the drawers. She pulled gently, and it came out smoothly, showing off neatly folded clothes, which were all either black or a really dark gray, with a single white one in the bunch.

She grabbed a midnight black dress shirt, then quickly made her hand retreat still wary of any attacking creatures.

She quickly ran to the 'safe' side of the room, near her couch, and slipped on the black shirt, quickly doing up the buttons but leaving the bottom one and the top two unbuttoned. Hey, even if she was in a masculine shirt, she still had to keep some of her femininity!

She sat down on the couch, and took out the book that she had gotten from Konan for her birthday, the medical book.

XXXX

**Hidan's POV**

After that sight, the _really _nice look at her cleavage, he had to get out of there before he suffered from mass-nosebleed-attack.

He was currently sitting at the edge of the training field, watching Deidara and Sasori fight physically about which type of art is 'More of a bang, yeah!'

It was funny as hell at first, but it got boring after awhile, so Hidan decided to go back to the room. Seriously, she would have put a shirt on by now, right?

Hidan approached the door, and gently placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it, trying to mentally prepare himself for any sight that he might see.

What he didn't prepare himself for is the sight of her on his couch, reading a book, with her legs crossed _that way,_ and her back arched in _that way_.

Oh, Jashin-sama, he hated Pein right now. All he wanted to do was screw her brains out, and Pein forbid him from doing that unless Sakura gave him permission. Damn Leader.

She moved her delicate hand to place some loose strands of her pastel pink hair behind her ear, and Hidan was mentally drooling, almost about to do it on the outside.

Then he noticed what she was wearing. Those tight-ass sexy jeans, and _his _shirt, not even buttoned up all the way.

Hidan couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to fuck her _soo_ badly right now!

So he walked up to her, sat next to her on the couch, and kissed her right on the lips, then moving down her jawline to her throat, gently sucking and biting all the way down. Sakura moaned, and he leaned her against the couch. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and she leaned forward, kissing him, almost hungrily.

He licked her lip, practically begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth. Hidan slipped his tongue in, and he explored the cavern of her mouth, taking in every sweet inch.

While he kissed her, she moved one hand away from his neck and started to trace meaningless swirls in his back, causing him to...purr?

He started unbuttoning her shirt, and he had gotten to the last button, Sakura's hands helping where his fumbled, when someone rapped hard on the door.

"Sakura! Hidan! Pein wants to see you, ASAP!" Konan called.

Hidan and Sakura groaned in exasperation simultaneously, then Hidan walked to the door, with Sakura trailing behind, the pinkette quickly rebuttoning her shirt. Well, Hidan's borrowed-without-asking shirt.

Hidan mumbled a long stream of curses under his breath, which were directed at Konan and Pein, as he followed Konan down the long, stony corridors.

Sakura trailed behind, staring off into space.

Konan knocked on the dark wooden door, behind which Pein sat, and the trio heard a muffled "Enter"

Hidan and Sakura obliged, and Konan stayed outside.

Pein lifted his head from the vast amounts of paperwork on his desk, and fixed them with his stony stare.

"Hidan? Sakura?"

"Yes, Leader-sama?" they replied simultaneously.

"You have a retrieval mission. You will be going along with Itachi and Kisame, since it seems that they cant pull it off themselves"

"And what is it that we must retrieve, Leader-sama?" Sakura asked politely.

He looked at her, and quickly gouged her reaction to the news he was about to give her. Declaring it safe, he fixed her with an ominous stare, and his voice seemed to carry the very essence of evil when he spoke.

"The Kyuubi"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffie! Yesh, please dont hate me! I'll update soon! But i need to know if anyone can Beta for Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto Crossover fics? Cuz i have the first chappie of a RoySaku i have done that needs to be edited, and i also have an upcoming EdSaku. So, and help would be greatly appreciated! And the song is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. IV

**Ohmigosh! I'm SO sorry people! I swear, I didn't abandon this fic! This, much like my other, older fics, are on hold because I ran out of ideas! So when you review, PLEASE give me some ideas! And this fic is mainly filler, but it shows some oddness in the.....beginning or middle, and that will be explained in later chapters. The song was Abracadabra by Sugar Ray, but it doesn't go at all XD. And yeah, this chapter will probably be a little confusing. I'm TERRIBLY sorry about that, and I'm sorry it's so short AND late! You probably all want to kill me! Also: if anyone can think of a new good title for this fic that fits but isn't obvious I'll do a request oneshot for, any pairing, any rating!**

* * *

The pinkette did the only thing she was capable of at the moment. She stared at her orange-haired, multiply pierced leader.

"W…what?" Sakura asked. Yes, she was a part of the Akatsuki, a captive-gone beloved member, but she still had feelings! And Naruto used to be her best friend. How could she do this to him? After all he did for her, after he had faith in her when no one else did, after he saved her life multiple times? Yes, she thought that she could do it when she had first come, but now that the order was in her face, in real life, a real concept to wrap her mind around, she had a total turn in her thought process.

She was a sick person. Sick and twisted. She disgusted herself. She could kill her best friend? She could kill Naruto, the one person who had cared for her above all else, unconditionally, no matter what she did or said? That he still probably had faith in her, even though word had probably reached Konoha of herself, Sakura Haruno, ex-medic of Konoha, joining the Akatsuki? No. she couldn't do it. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. She wouldn't be there to see it happen, nor would she _allow_ it to happen if she was anywhere near.

Pein stared at the pink haired woman and the silver haired man in front of him, expecting an answer.

Sakura looked at him, who was staring at her with his piercing steely gaze, and then at Hidan, who was staring at her, his gaze laced with concern, but also confusion at the sudden change in the pinkette's mood. But they didn't _understand_.

They didn't know how it was tearing her up on the inside, how just the _thought_ of killing her best friend was killing_ her_, as well. They were S-Class criminals, cold-blooded murderers. When they got that short burst of adrenaline, they didn't have second thoughts of indulging themselves in the blood of their enemies, or the blood of their friends. It doesn't matter to them, because they don't feel regrets. Not like she does. _She _felt regrets, _she _had feelings.

Her inner voice said that that was wrong; they _did _have feelings, that they just didn't let their inner emotions get in their line of duty, in the way of their orders. _They _were better at masking their emotions and thoughts, their facial expressions as well. She just wasn't skilled at those things, and usually let her emotions and temper get the best of her.

"Leader-sama?" she asked, questioning after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Sakura?" he replied, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Alright, Leader-sama. I'll do it. I'll try to restore Kakuzu's body to normal, at the same time, is that fine with you?"

Neither of the men were expecting her to say that. Hidan expected her to tell Leader that fuck no, she wasn't gonna do it, and Pein was expecting a polite 'no, thank you'. However, neither of them allowed their surprise to break through their calm façade.

"Very well then. You are granted permission to restore Kakuzu, at the same time, as long as it does not meddle with the original mission. You should go pack for your trip now"

The two understood the dismissal, and they left.

Pein knew that something was up, and Hidan had his quiet suspicions, but neither were expecting the kunoichi to go to such drastic measures as she would in the upcoming weeks, nor would they expect her to do it in such a drastic way, either.

* * *

After packing her few belongings in her standard shinobi pack and her weapons in her various pouches and in her clothing in a few minor minutes, she flew to the newest member of Akatsuki's room. Her name was Karasu Kaguya, the lost and now found sister of the (hopefully) deceased Kimimaro Kaguya, as having two S-Class Kaguya roaming around the land would be chaotic.

'The Crow' was at her door before the pink-haired medic was around the corner to the hall. Her whole life as a hunternin paid off in the end……in some ways.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" asked Karasu's maid and close friend/rogue nin, Amaya Rin.

The black-haired, red-eyed female Kaguya eyed the white-haired, blue-eyed maid dispassionately. "How would you know if it is?"

The maid leaned against her broom, pausing in her chores for a moment. "You have this way of leaning against the wall when it's Sakura. If it is any other Akatsuki member or prisoner or whatever, you're always as stiff as a board, even around Konan, who is like your sister. So I suppose Sakura is….like a twin to you" the rogue replied observantly.

Just then the door blew open, and Karasu stopped the wooden board before it caused a giant hole in the wall.

"Can I help you, Sakura?" the Kaguya asked quietly, her soft voice icy, though it had a certain warmth to it, as well.

"Mission" the kunoichi replied simply. Her emerald eyes were wild, and she appeared rugged, though her clothes were preened to perfection and her hair was flawless, and her skin was unblemished, as well.

"That's normal. What type of mission?" the Kaguya asked calmly.

"Retrieval with Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame" the medic replied.

"For the Kyuubi" Karasu guessed. There was really no other reason that there was a glazed look to the pinkette's eyes, nor was there a reason to talk about something unless it ruffled the medic's feathers.

The medic nodded and looked rather forlorn.

After a moment of silence, the maid walked over. She wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Let me guess: you were an idiot and accepted without complaint?"

Sakura stared at her, but nodded.

"Good" the white-haired female replied, and then returned to sweeping at the other side of the room.

"Ignore her. So what are you going to do?" Karasu prompted.

"I'm gonna go. I have a plan" Sakura replied.

"Why'd you come here in the first place?" Amaya called from her corner of cleanliness.

Sakura looked confused for a moment. "Um……emotional support?"

Karasu snorted. "Go get your 'emotional support' from Hidan on the mission you were supposed to be starting five minutes ago" Karasu said, shoving Sakura out the door.

She closed said wooden board with a soft 'click' and turned to Amaya. "You know, you've swept that same spot exactly 13.3 times"

* * *

"Here" Sakura declared, appearing at the entrance of the base where Itachi and Kisame were waiting.

"'Looks like _you _are, but where's your boyfriend?" Kisame asked skeptically.

Sakura placed a seemingly delicate hand on her hip. "Okay, first off Fish Sticks, he isn't my boyfriend. SECONDLY, how am _I _supposed to know where he is at all times?" she asked sassily.

Kisame growled at the nickname, and they then all waited in a semi-awkward silence which affected the Shark-nin and the medic, but apparently didn't effect the Uchiha at all. Finally Hidan showed up, his Akatsuki cloak open and apparently hastily zipped up.

"What's your excuse this time, Pretty Boy?" Kisame growled. Hidan looked sheepish for a moment before looking arrogant again like normal. "I thought that I would have time for a fucking shower. Git a problem with it, you fucking asshole?" Hidan hissed in return.

"Let's go" Itachi stated. Which translated to 'you bastards get the fuck on the road before I go Tsukiyomi on you all' in Itachian. So, as is expected, they all got moving pretty damn quickly.


End file.
